Remember me
by Aimer Cullen
Summary: 25 de Diciembre. Han pasado 6 años des de que la dejó en el bosque. Pero esta navidad será diferente para Edward, pues recibirá una carta sin remitente". Para el concurso Cullen Christmast Contests. Gracias por sus votos, he quedado sexta en la final.


**D****ISCLAIMER: ****Solo la trama me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

Cullen Christmast Contest:  
Nombre del One-Shot: Remember me.  
Nombre de la Autora: Rcullen.95  
Personajes: Edward&Bella.  
Rating: T.  
Summary: 25 de Diciembre. Han pasado 6 años des de que la dejó en el bosque. Pero esta navidad será diferente para Edward, pues recibirá una carta sin remitente de parte de Bella.

**REMEMBER ME**

…………**.**

…

El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan… demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen…demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren… demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran…pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno.

Era 25 de Diciembre, día de navidad. Había recibido una carta y a leerla de nuevo el corazón muerto dolía y el frío lo invadía por completo. Al abrir el sobre el perfume de la que un día había significado su todo inundaba el ambiente. Después de mucho tiempo el veneno se deslizaba por su garganta y sus ojos eran nublados por las lágrimas que en realidad eran inexistentes. Su fragancia lo seguía torturando como años atrás, pero en esa ocasión era diferente, por lo que respiró de nuevo mientras los recuerdos ya pasados llegaban a su mente a través de sus palabras.

El papel del sobre, delicado y frágil, rugió al ser abierto, al igual que el intenso dolor en su garganta. Ese perfume lo embriagaba al instante en el que respiraba. Un aroma dulce e infinitamente apetecible, el único perfume humano causante de sus contantes delirios. Otra oleada de veneno descendió lento y doloroso por su cuello. Entreabrió los labios indeciso antes de leer la carta de nuevo.

_Querido Edward, _

_u__n millón de palabras, no pueden hacer que vuelvas. Tampoco un millón de lagrimas. Por este motivo ya hace mucho tiempo que me he rendido. Ahora que me veo envuelta en las negras alas de la muerte no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en el maravilloso tiempo que vivimos juntos._

_No sé dónde estarás ni en que momento exacto vas a leer esto. Puede que ni siquiera llegues a leerlo. Aún así tenía que intentarlo, ¿sabes? Por que no podía irme sin antes despedirme de ti. _

_No s__é si es bueno lo que estoy haciendo__, __y_ _des de luego_ _no sé como te lo tomarás. Escribo algo que me hiere, que me quema y a veces me mata. __¿Has escrito alguna vez una carta intentado transmitir en ella aquello que no sabes expresar con tu propia voz? Resulta, en muchas ocasiones, difícil. Incluso frustrante. Pero, a menudo, es todavía más difícil que una carta, una vez terminada, llegue a su destino, aún entregándola en mano. Sobretodo, si ese destino no es una ciudad, un pueblo, una calle, una puerta, ni un número... sino un corazón._

_Con el tiempo he aprendido que los corazones no tienen una dirección a la que enviar esas cartas, ni un buzón en el que recibirlas. Tampoco puedes echarlas por debajo de la puerta, pues este tipo de puertas cuando están cerradas jamás dejan un resquicio por el que permitir entrar, siquiera, un sentimiento. Mucho menos todos aquellos que están guardados en sobres sellados. __Son muchas las cartas que se extravían, aunque espero que este no sea mi caso. _

_Ahora me imagino tus perfectas facciones pálidas trazadas por la confusión, y en cierto modo te comprendo. Te estarás preguntando que es este escrito y por que te lo he enviado, justo ahora. La verdad, no tengo una respuesta coherente a estas simples preguntas. Simplemente he sentido la necesidad de escribirte, de hacerte saber que nunca te he olvidado. _

_Ahora mismo tú no estás aquí y me haces mucha falta, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Se que tu existes en algún lugar, y este echo me ha ayudado mucho a seguir a delante, a luchar por mi persona y por la vida, que aunque no sea la que yo hubiera elegido es la que me ha tocado vivir. _

_Quiero hablarte de mi amigo Jake. Probablemente él no te guste, pero estos últimos años se ha convertido en mi soporte y a ocupado el lugar que tu abandónate esa tarde en el bosque. Su compañía no ha sanado las heridas que tú dejaste al marchar, pero ha logrado que el dolor de estas remitiera un poco. Aunque sé, que a tu manera me quisiste, nunca me amaste así como yo lo hice. Ya sabes, los de tu especie se distraen con facilidad. Mi corazón roto aprendió a amar a Jacob, pero los daños han sido irreversibles. Yo nunca he dejado de pensar en ti. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que decidí continuar con mi vida, sin ti. _

_Me casé en un día de lluvia, aunque __no debe extrañarte, ya que es algo muy habitual en Forks. La ceremonia transcurrió de una manera demasiado premeditada, demasiado tradicional, ya que Charlie lo prefirió así, ya sabes como es en ese aspecto, en cierto modo se parece a ti. _

_La boda fue preciosa, __y aunque diferente a la que yo había soñado fue agradable sentirse querida. Todo estaba lleno de flores blancas y rojas, de hojas verdes y sedosas. Nos casamos en la iglesia del pueblo, y fue una celebración bastante discreta. Solo con los amigos más cercanos y los familiares. __Hazme un favor y no se lo digas a Alice. Se que ella hubiera echo una celebración por todo lo alto, pero ese nunca ha sido mi estilo. _

_Pasaron dos años antes de que llegara mi primer hijo. Si, tuve un hijo precioso,__ de piel suave y con las facciones de su padre. En un principio no le vi ningún parecido a mí, pero después me di cuanta que tenia mis ojos chocolate, como tú solías denominarlos. Es irónico. Ha comenzado a llover y justo a mi lado tengo un dibujo que me ha regalado mi hijo. En el se pueden ver claramente dos figuras. Un león y una oveja. No me extraña que los haya dibujado, ya que le solía contar una historia con estos mismos personajes antes de acostarse. _

_Espero que ahora, leyendo esto en algún pueblo lluvioso y encapotado por las nubes, no te molestes por haberme tomado la libertad de tomar tú nombre y bautizar a mi hijo como Edward Anthony Black Swan. Algunos opinan que es un poco anticuado pero a mi me gusta, aunque al conocerte ese__ no fue mi primer pensamiento. Pronto cumplirá los cuatro años y ya parece todo un hombrecito. Por esto es que me entristece el marcharme sin poder verlo crecer. _

_Muchas veces he comenzado a escribir esta carta sin saber si finalmente llegarías a leerla, pero en esta ocasión se que así será. Son tantas las cosas que querría contarte, tantos los recuerdos que me gustaría nunca olvidar… Pero la verdad es que no me queda tiempo y necesito darte las gracias por todo lo que me has dado. Sin ti la palabra amor ahora mismo no tendría un significado, y sin embargo lo tiene, por que tú me lo enseñaste. Tú me enseñaste a amar, a volar y a querer a las personas por lo que sienten y no por lo que son. Aunque el tiempo que pasé a tu lado fue demasiado breve fue y siempre será el mejor de mi vida. Espero que tú lo recuerdes por los dos y que tus distracciones no los borren. _

_Esta despedida me está desgarrando por dentro, por que pensar que nunca más podré verte es sin duda peor que la muerte, que se acerca lenta y dolorosa. Si, me estoy muriendo. Mi pulso es débil y se pierde en cada segundo que pasa. Mi cuerpo, a pesar de que sigue siendo joven se va debilitando demasiado rápido como para que me de cuenta. El alzhéimer crece mientras que yo me voy consumiendo sin poder evitarlo. Se que no es muy habitual que una mujer de tan solo 24 años padezca de esta enfermedad. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen, la vida no es justa. _

_No te voy a __mentir, por que aunque se que para ti en mente sigo siendo muda me descubrirías. Tengo mucho miedo. No temo a la muerte, ni tampoco por mi alma, pues como ya sabes te la llevaste contigo. A lo que temo es a olvidarte y a que el tiempo que pasamos juntos quede en el olvido. Muero en vida tan solo de pensarlo._

_No sabes el esfuerzo que hago al plasmar estas palabras en el papel. Me resulta demasiado doloroso pensarte sin sufrir daño alguno, y las heridas escuecen alrededor del agujero en mi pecho. Soy incapaz de no derramar lágrimas o de simplemente gemir de dolor. En algunas ocasiones he llegado a pensar que el amor es como una droga, te mata poco a poco. Aún así ahora solo soy capaz de sentirme especial y agradecida de haberte conocido. _

_En un pasado, no muy lejano, me sentí sucia y desdichada. Incluso pensé en suicidarme. Sentí mucho no ser la que tú deseabas, por no estar en el lugar indicado, por no ser como querías que fuera, por no ser lo suficientemente buen para ti, por no ser la indicada hoy, ni mañana. Me dolió en el alma y mis lágrimas, aún ahora siguen recorriendo mis mejillas, por que honestamente te extrañé y te seguiré extrañando hasta que exhale mi último aliento. Pero decidí seguir adelante por así seguir creyendo que tú existes y que todo valió la pena. Que tanto dolor no fue en vano y que lo que tuvimos fue algo real. _

_Aunque no te he visto durante estos últimos seis años he extrañado escuchar tu aterciopelada voz, tus visitas nocturnas por la noche, tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, el tacto frío de tu piel y tu sonrisa. Extrañé con soñar el ser parte de tu familia algún día, con despertar a tú lado, ver el brillo de tu piel a la luz del sol… Ciertamente te extrañé a ti._

_Entre suspiros recuerdo el primer beso que nos dimos en nuestro prado. Tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, posando reconfortantes caricias en mi cabello. Tu aliento fresco entre mi pelo y tu aroma deslumbrante. La yema de mis dedos recorriendo el contorno de tu brazo, palpando el frío de tu piel por encima de la ropa. Tus labios presionados sobre los míos antes de ser retirados con brusquedad. Supongo que mis palabras ahora tienen poco significado, pero me siento contenta al comprobar que lo sigo recordando con nitidez, aún. _

_Que tiempos aquellos, cuando despertaba cada mañana abrazada a tu recuerdo, cuando compartíamos caricias furtivas en la oscuridad de un sueño a medio amueblar, cuando los días parecían años si no te tenía a mi lado, y los fines de semana se asemejaban a los minutos que se iban suicidando entre las manecillas de mi reloj de muñeca, pequeño y cruel mensajero que marcaba un camino ya recorrido sin posibilidad de una vuelta atrás._

_No te pedí que me amaras. No te pedí que me quisieras. Nunca te pedí que me extrañaras. Solo te pedí que estuvieras conmigo, que me dejaras estar a tu lado, que me dejaras amarte, cuidarte, solo quería ser feliz contigo, solo pretendía que tu llenaras los espacios de soledad que habían en mi, que llenaras mis tristezas, no me importaba vivir a escondidas de los demás, no me importaba vivir en esta mentira que fue la mentira mas bella y mas hermosa porque fui feliz__. _

_Por favor, no te sientas mal por mis palabras, por que en realidad tú has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Yo nunca dudé de darlo todo por ti, de mantener la promesa que te hice y de guardar tu secreto. La razón por lo que lo hice fue por el amor que sentí y sigo sintiendo por ti. Solamente te escribo esta carta para liberarte de cualquier pensamiento de culpa, porque yo respeto la decisión que tomaste al dejarme, por mucho que me duela. _

_R__ecuerdo la nana que un día me compusiste. __Ahora es el réquiem a un corazón que se muere por momentos y que no desea luchar más…esa canción que en el pasado marcó una huella indeleble en el tiempo, una marca que perdurara en la memoria de lo que fuimos y de lo que somos. Esa melodía es ahora la que me acompaña diariamente_, _en todo momento. Ahora más que nunca se que __no existe órgano más irracional que el corazón, ni sentimiento más irracional que el amor. Más aún si ese corazón es el mío, y el amor el que yo siento por ti. No, por muy humana que sea nada ha cambiado des que te vi por ultima vez. Quizás he madurado, pero el amor sigue siendo irracional. Siempre ha sido así, desde que el tiempo es tiempo, como tantas cosas que no vemos y, por tanto, negamos su existencia._

_T__an solo te escribo para decirte que siempre te he querido, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar esto. Si pudiera renacer en otro cuerpo, con mi propia alma, tan solo tendría un deseo. Mi deseo sería conocerte de nuevo. Y no me importaría sufrir y derramar de nuevo las lágrimas que ya he derramado. Pues besarte, sentirte cerca, escuchar un te quiero…sería el mejor de los regalos. Si cierro los ojos e imagino tú sonrisa noto que los fragmentos de mi corazón se juntan por un segundo y me siento entera. Creo que es la prueba del amor que siento por ti. Tal vez lo único que duele más que decirte adiós es no haber tenido la ocasión de haberme despedido de ti en persona. Pero francamente no me atrevo. _

_Por favor, te pido que no me busques. Como ya te he dicho estoy muerta en vida, y me queda poco tiempo. Prefiero que me recuerdes así como antes, como cuando nos conocimos. Yo te recordaré de la misma manera. Aún así quiero pedirte algo. No me olvides, recuérdame. Recuerda el tiempo que pasamos juntos por mí y por ti. Por los dos. Solo me quedan tres palabras para, finalmente, agradecerte todo e irme tranquila._

_Gracias._

_Gracias por haberme hecho feliz, por descubrirme un mundo que desconocía, por hacerme sentir mujer, por demostrarme que soy persona por encima de todo.__ Gracias por tus besos, tus caricias y tus abrazos; por esa mirada tierna que me mandabas donde estuviéramos; y por decirme palabras tan bellas que las sigo guardando en el corazón. Y gracias por haberte mostrado tal cual eres y haber admirado que hiciera lo mismo, aunque eso nos haya dado tantos problemas._

_Amor._

_Amor es el que siento. No es posible, así de pronto, dejar de quererte. Tal vez ocurra algún día. Tu recuerdo se irá diluyendo aunque la marc__a será permanente en el corazón. Amor que no por ser fugaz es menos intenso. Lo fue desde el primer día y nos ha proporcionado una felicidad inmensa. Amor sin mentiras, que no es fácil de encontrar; y sin verdades camufladas; esas verdades que nos han hecho replantearnos muchas cosas, recapacitar y no seguir adelante, evitando así hacernos daño._

_Adiós._

_Adiós por todo eso, y porque no podemos darnos nada que no sea todo. Desde la entrega absoluta, desde el desinterés propio, desde la cabeza fría, aunque hablemos de sentimientos. Adiós no es palabra fácil, ni deseable; es un punto no seguido en el que se renuncia, a veces sin pleno convencimiento. Pero adiós puede llegar a ser inevitable cuando poco queda, o demasiado y no conveniente._

_Gracias, amor. Adiós._

_PD: Te dejo los regalos que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños. Si, los encontré. Nunca he entendido por que los habías escandido, aunque supongo que ahora es demasiado tarde para preguntarlo. Espero que tú los cuides mejor que yo y que los guardes así como yo lo he hecho durante estos años. _

_Eternamente tuya,_

_Bella. _

Como estaba escrito en la carta, junto a la esta había un paquete contenía todos los regalos de Bella. Este estaba envuelto en un papel azul celeste y su tacto era suave, perfecto. El aroma de ella seguía impregnando el papel y todos los objetos seguían igual que como los recordaba. Las composiciones, el equipo de música. Incluso los boletos de avión para Jacksonville seguían intactos. Todo como antes. Como si nadie los hubiera tocado desde entonces. Las fotos que había echo con la cámara que le había regalado Charlie también estaban incluidas dentro de un sobre más grande que el de la carta. Edward suspiró y se dejó llevar por la agonía del momento, notando como el dolor lo consumía al releer las últimas palabras de la carta.

Nadie ha corrido tanto como lo hico él ese día. El cansancio nunca llegaba, por lo que no se detuvo en ningún momento. El dolor era demasiado intenso como para parar. No supo hacia donde se dirigía hasta que paró en seco. Bella tenía razón, el prado seguía igual de hermoso, aunque ella ya no estaba. Sintió un impulso en el pecho y rugió…más fuerte que en cualquier otra ocasión. Los árboles temblaron y los pájaros volaron lejos del lugar. No pudo evitar sentir envidia hacia ellos. Si él tuviera alas para volar volaría lejos, hacia su Bella. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Golpeó y pateó el suelo con fuerza, tratando de canalizar el dolor, odio hacia sí mismo, furia, frustración y tristeza. Por que él también la seguía amando y la había lastimado. Sin previo aviso dejó que su cuerpo reposara en el pasto. Quizás cuando tuviera el valor suficiente viajaría hacia Italia. Hasta entonces se quedaría en el suelo, maldiciendo su patética existencia y muriendo en vida.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**** ¡Hola! Espero que este one-shoot les haya gustado. Es para el concurso de ****Cullen Christmast Contest. ****Si os ha gustado y queréis botar por mi historia encontrareis más información en el profile de **Yuliss.** Gracias por leerme. **

**Rcullen.95**


End file.
